


One

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: 159 (Architect/Interior Designer AU) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: Haru and the Tachibanas finally meet on Skype!Fanart for my fics are waffling at @attemptingtofan on insta, go say hi!!! (we follow back hehe) <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the horrendous titling. If you like, you can think of it as a continuation of the numbers thing going on in 159... Or you can just admit with me that I've run out of deep, creative ideas for titles and idw to cringe and use a line from the text. 
> 
> Enjoy! (And leave comments please :D thank)

"Okaa-san, this is my boyfriend Haru," Makoto says a little awkwardly, drawing Haru in by his shoulders to fit into the camera. "Hello Tachibana-san," Haru waves a little and addresses her with a bow of his head.

"Haru-chan!" She laughs and waves him off through the screen. "There's no need for you to be so formal dear, Makoto has told me so much about you that I feel I know you already."

"It's an honour to meet you ma'am, after all the good things Makoto has told me about you." Haru's entire manner is politeness subtly tampered with charm. Is this the suave, charming side of Haru that he hasn't gotten to see much over the time they've been together? Is this a good or bad thing? Does it mean Haru is uncomfortable? 

"Oh please, my Mako is all sweet words until he's tired and grumpy, Haru-chan," his mother dismisses "So, he tells us that you're an architect? That must be pretty tiring huh, Makoto calls to complain about demanding customers and mind blocks and all that--I'm sure it must be the same for you."

"Yeah sometimes it tends to get a bit overwhelming... " Haru admits with a rueful smile and starts to elaborate on the scope of his job, answering all of Mrs Tachibana's questions along the way. Makoto gives up on trying to intrude into the conversation; his mother is making it quite clear that it's Mama-Haru time and Makoto is more than content to sit back and watch the two of them get acquainted. Haru isn't completely relaxed yet--he can see it by the line of his back, but there's something undeniable about the ease that his mum had always managed to create in communication with her gentle smiles and ever-ready empathy.

"Say, when did the two of you start dating?" The girl--Ran? Ren? asks with a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Is Onii-chan a terrible kisser?" Ren joins in, laughing at the sour expression on Makoto's face. "He's never had experience before y'know, you've got to bear with it a little while longer Haruka-san."

"Our family sincerely apologises for all his inadequacies," Ran adds on contritely. "He can't really cook either." Haru can't help but smile at the antics of the twins and from Makoto's fondly exasperated expression, he misses them too.

"I did not babysit the two of you for most of your lives to be attacked like this," Makoto groans and covers Haru's ears playfully. "Don't listen to them Haru, they're probably just jealous that I've got you."

"Gross," they wrinkle their noses almost in sync. One of them seems to want to say more, but is interrupted by the front door opening behind them. "Otoo-san, come say hi to Onii-chan!" The intimate addresses of affection flow from both the teenagers so easily that Haru doesn't doubt the familiarity of them used at home. He tries out _Okaa-san_ in his head, but it doesn't flow smoothly, naturally, the way it does out of Makoto's mouth. It was more of _Chichi_ and _Haha_ on his side, to refer to his parents in public, more than direct addresses at home. They had made the decisions when he was younger, and Haru had carried on with those decisions as he grew, distancing himself from them to lessen the feeling of abandonment in case they decided it was time to pack their bags and leave again. And he had always thought he was doing fine... But the love and welcome that the Tachibanas are brimming with kinda puts his own situation in the shadows. 

"Konnichiwa," his father greets both of them with a smile. It's obvious where Makoto got his build from--his father's shoulders are still broad and steady despite his greying hair and the crinkling of his eyes are acutely familiar to Haru. Even over Skype, he has this stern, protective presence that makes Haru feel like he has to be on his best behaviour and yet completely safe at the same time. "Thank you for taking care of our son Haruka-kun, he's been telling us about how much he enjoys your cooking."

"Even the mackerel!" one of the twins holler cheerfully from the background. Haru lights up with a shy smile then, his cheeks going pink and he's just so adorable that Makoto wants to snuggle him right there and then, family or no. "It's always been my pleasure sir," he assures Makoto's father in a low voice. "Well Makoto, you've got yourself a right gentleman haven't you?" Ran teases with an approving nod. Her brother just cackles from the distance and Haru concludes that she must not be used to **someone** being a gentleman at home. 

They update Makoto about the village's recent happenings and pause from time to time to fill Haru in on a mental map of the places they describe. The mochi Oba-san had asked after Makoto, Ran had used cubes as her theme for her poster project and _Onii-chan, could you help me with colours when you're free,_ Ren is thinking of trying out for the school soccer team as a reserve player but Okaa-san is worried it might just be a phase and he's gonna throw out all the soccer gear after two months... Makoto thinks there's no harm trying, but maybe he could borrow gear from someone else first? Is Otoo-san still coughing? Maybe he should stay at home during the weekend. Oh, he has a coffee appointment. This family seems unstoppable, layering over one another's comments with their own, all alive and bright and overwhelming in the best of ways. Lots of questions come their way too--Are you eating enough? Make sure you work hard and give your best okay? Are your companies treating you well? But don't stay out too late, it's still cold at night--

When the conversation has crossed its peak and reaches a lull, Makoto stretches out his arms with a yawn. "Ah, it's kinda late, we've got to go soon cos there's work tomorrow..." His parents immediately nod in understanding and emphasise again the need to have enough rest. 

"Onii-chan!" Ren exclaims just as they're about to say their goodbyes. "Wait, you've got to prove it!"

"Prove what?" Makoto asks confusedly.

"That you're not a terrible kisser, duh!" 

Um. A glance over at Haru confirms that he's not entirely opposed to the idea... Just a bit nervous and shy to be confirming, in a sense, their commitment to each other in front of Makoto's family. Makoto cups Haru's cheek in his hand, his thumb smoothing over the delicate cheekbone. His boyfriend's lips part just that little bit then, and it gives Makoto the confidence he needs to focus on Haru and Haru only, without worrying about the angle or what his parents must be thinking right now. Haru's eyes are so big and dark, waiting for him, and he takes care to shield the side of Haru's jaw with his palm when he bends down and presses his mouth to his to prevent the meeting of their lips from being visible. (Because knowing the twins, they would probably have already wrestled their way to the keyboard and taken a screenshot.) His eyes close without him knowing, and they separate after a moment, to the tinny sounds of laughs and cheers from Makoto's family over the speakers.

"Okay that's enough," Makoto rushes for a firm tone but it's totally betrayed by the blush riding high on his cheeks, his eyes cast down in embarrassment. "Bye everyone, please take care!" "Bye bye," Haru helpfully adds, sneaking in an innocent, tiny wave and smile to Makoto's mum before Makoto almost about slams the laptop screen shut in mortification. 

"So," Makoto starts. He doesn't know how to broach any question. _Did you feel alright? Was that okay?_

"They're nice," Haru says, reading his expression. "You should go back to visit them soon."

" _We_ should go," Makoto corrects him with a smile, stretching out his arm in an invitation to cuddle. And Haru kneels away from him for a while, kissing his shoulder with soft, little pecks. _They were great,_ he says with one, _it felt like home,_ with another. 

 _I want to be a part of it,_ with the surging of their mouths together. _I'll take you there._


End file.
